merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aithusa
For the episode with the same name see: Aithusa (episode). Aithusa is a white dragon summoned from her egg by Merlin, who later saved Morgana's life by healing her wounds. 'History' One night, Merlin was resting in his room when he heard Gaius talking with a stranger about something that could bring back the race of Dragons. He asked for Gaius's help in seeking it out, but the physician refused. It was later revealed to Merlin that the man was Julius Borden, who, for over 20 years had been searching for a dragon's egg. When Merlin did not understand his mentor's hesitation, he sought Julius out and agreed to help him. Merlin wanted the egg so that Kilgharrah would no longer be the last of his kind, but Julius Borden only wanted the egg for wealth and power. When the two arrive at the ruins where the egg lays, Merlin ends up having to use magic against Borden, barely escaping with the egg, as the ruins tumbled. Merlin later summoned Kilgharrah to learn how to hatch it and was informed that dragon eggs would only hatch when given their names by a Dragonlord. Using his power, Merlin summoned Aithusa into existence, the small dragon subsequently hatching from the egg. Kilgharrah noted that Merlin's chosen name was very fitting as it was the dragon term for the light of the sun, reflecting how Aithusa – a rare white dragon, whose name means "light of the sun" – would represent a new dawn for the world that Merlin and Arthur would create together (Aithusa). Aithusa presumably remained with Kilgharrah while maturing. When Morgana lost the throne of Camelot for the second time and was gravely injured fighting her way out, Aithusa flew to where she lay in the forest and healed her wounds for reasons unknown. Morgana appeared both shocked and elated at the sight of the dragon, smiling in disbelief as Aithusa flew away once again right after healing her (The Sword in the Stone). Personality Little is known about Aithusa's personality since she has had very little time on screen so far in the series. Her reasons for saving Morgana are unknown. Relationships Merlin Due to Merlin hatching Aithusa, it is assumed that Aithusa is fully loyal to Merlin, along with the fact that he is a Dragonlord. Aithusa's saving of Morgana may strain her loyalty towards Merlin. Kilgharrah As it is a known fact that Kilgharrah is Aithusa's Dragon guardian. It is assumed that they are allies. However, Aithusa saving Morgana could question their loyalty to each other. Morgana For whatever reason, Aithusa saved Morgana at the brink of death. Morgana appeared to feel respectful and grateful when she did this. Details of this event are unknown at this point. Abilities and Magic Powers Aithusa possesses the same powers as any Dragon. She can breathe smoke on someone to cure them of their wounds as she did to Morgana. Legends In the legends, the red dragon kills the white dragon (symbolising Aithusa). The red dragon is most likely symbolising Kilgharrah. Appearances ;Series 4 :Aithusa :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 : Trivia *It has been confirmed that Aithusa will appear in Series 5. *When the writers learnt about the fans debating whether Aithusa healing Morgana had to do with the white and red dragon legend or not, the only thing they said was that "we hoped it was a nice tease...". *Katie McGrath has stated in an interview that Aithusa is female. Gallery Category:Magical creatures Category:Allies of Camelot Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Magic Category:Creatures Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Magic Category:Creatures Category:Winged creatures Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Allies of Morgana Category:Reptiles Category:Disappeared Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Recurring Creatures Category:Magical Foes Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Series 4 Enemies Category:Recurring Characters